The Forbidden Cities/1
Roleplay KEONA AVINAL:'Keona was walking down the street’s of the forbidden city London, England. A place here she was definitely not supposed to be. She was in a relatively happy mood, being that she had the next step in her plan ready for action '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson was in a mood for adventure, and he hoped that London would give it to him. He was walking along the streets when he bumped into someone. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''After the debacle in New York, he hoped he could FINALLY observe some of the human activity around here—he was interested in a relaxing day, looking at shops. But he saw the elf who had caused so much destruction before lurking nearby, so he walked closer, spotting another elf close by her. "Hi, I'm Caradoc. I don't think we were properly introduced before." '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson saw another elf come by. He looked vaguely familiar. “Do I know you?” he asked him. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc looked over the elf who had spoken. He took one look and knew just who it was. "No, but I know who you are. Jackson Dawnslayer. I know Maya and Kara. I'm Caradoc Kwelv, nice to meet you." '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''He stared at him. Then stared some more. ''He knows them. “Has Kara been talking that much about me?” 'CARADOC KWELV: '"No, not too much, but enough," he said. "She says you're a great person--I believe her." 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '“She could say that again,” he snorted. “But anyway, let’s introduce ourselves properly. You already know my name, I now know yours, and it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Jackson stuck out a hand. 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc shook Jackson's hand. "So, what are you in the Forbidden Cities for?" '''JACKSON DANWSLAYER: '''Jackson shrugged. “An adventure. What about you?” '''KEONA AVINAL: '''As she walked, she spotted two elves talking. One was the elf she met in New York, the other was someone new. '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Cool! Just here to look at some of the human shops, maybe get a few things to take back." 'KEONA AVINAL: '''Keona smirked, they were going to do shopping alright, but they were not going to bypuy anything new. She snapped her fingers and Caradoc‘s shoes vanished right pff of his feet. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He looked down at his shoes. This couldn't be good. They were gone. He nudged Jackson. "We might want to get out of here---that elf is REALLY powerful." '''KEONA AVINAL: '''Keona snapped her fingers and they were out of there. Into Paris, then Toronto, then Moscow, then Delhil then back in London. '''JACKSON DANWSLAYER: '''Jackson stumbled to his feet. “What the heck was that?!” he exclaimed. “Only Maya moves that fast!” '''KEONA AVINAL: '“Well then you’ve clearly never met me.” Keona muttered under her breath. She snapped her fingers again, and they all appeared in Abben’s room. '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: Jackson got to his feet again and looked around, confused. "Where are we now? Is this... Abben's room? What the heck are we doing here?" Category:Archived Roleplay Category:Forbidden Cities Roleplay